A chance of second life 4
by Ksoo04
Summary: Gasai Mio, si Gadis Vampire akan mengambil nyawa Shinichi! apa yang akan Kaito lakukan ditengah situasi itu?
Author : Kumala Dwi Soo

Konichiwa!

Ini adalah chapter 4! Gomenasai yang sebesar-besarnya kalau fict ini sangat pendek dan membosankan. HAPPY READING!

Semua tokoh milik Aoyama-sensei. _But this is my fanfiction._

Chapter 4

Gasai Mio melayang-layang di udara dengan senyuman _youkai_ yang merekah sempurna di bibirnya yang merah karena darah. Di tambah dengan tatapan yang menghunus jantung padaku dan Kudo. Aku diam-diam melirik Kudo dan sukses terperanjat karewna kelewat kaget. Anak ini... padahal tadi dia memandang Gadis itu datar, tapi sekarang kenapa ekspresinya aneh begitu. Bayangkan saja kalau kau dan temanmu melihat _youkai._ Kau ketakutan, tapi temanmu justru memandangnya dengan senyuman yang nggak kalah mengerikan dan matanya seolah berkata –aku-akan-mencincangmu-untuk-kuminum-darahmu. Pasti kalian kaget 'kan?

Kembali ke topik.

Aku kembali memandang kembali Roh Gasai-san yang melayang-layang itu. Kurasa dia nggak sepenuhnya mengerikan –bagi orang yang nyalinya setinggi langit. Di balik mata merah darahnya itu –dengan topping darah yang mengalir di sudut matanya- ada pancaran kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Kurasa, senyuman itu juga wujud dari rasa sakitnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Gasai-san. Kami baru saja membicarakanmu." Kudo angkat bicara tiba-tiba, dengan nada dingin yang –err membuat orang bergidik ngeri.

" _Hai, aku juga tahu. Karena selama ini aku selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang yang telah merebut hal yang hanya Kaa-san punyai satu-satunya!"_ amuk Gasai-san kasar. tubuhnya bergetar dan tangannya yang penuh dengan darah terkepal erat.

Tiba-tiba, Gasai-san memandangku, tatapannya melunak padaku. Ooh, dia sepertinya masih menyukaiku. Sedangkan aku Cuma sedikit ngeri memandangnya, walaupun di lain hati aku iba juga padanya.

" _Aku sangat kesal sekali... karena orang yang sangat kusukai sejak SMP itu teman dari oang yang selalu ingin ku cincang-cincang sampai tak berbentuk lagi!"_

Glek! Mengerikan... nada bicaranya benar-benar menunjukkan kalau dia memang punya dendam kesumat pada Kudo.

"Wah, Gasai-san, kejam sekali ucapanmu itu sampai-sampai membuat Kaito ketakutan." Kata Kudo enteng.

Aku melotot kaget pada Kudo. Ucapannya terlalu enteng untuk masalah yang menyangkut antara hidup dan mati ini!

"Heeii Kudo! Sebaiknya kau jangan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat keadaan memburuk! Sadar nggak kalau dia nggak bercanda!" Semburku kelewat panik dan cemas.

Kudo melirikku sebentar. Matanya lagi-lagi mengeluarkan aura gelap yang sukses membuat jantungku nyaris berhenti. Lirikan yang seolah berkata –jangan-ikut-campur-atau-aku-akan-membunuhmu!-

" _Kaito-kun benar, keparat kotor! Sebaiknya kau jangan menantang dan diamlah! Aku akan memberimu kematian khusus dengan tiga pilihan."_

Gasai-san tiba-tiba menusukkan tangannya sendiri ke jantungnya. Aku menganga lebar dan takut setengah mati. Sedangkan Kudo justru berwaspada penuh. Gasai-san tersenyum sadis dan mengeluarkan sendiri jantungnya yang masih berdetak. Pemandangan itu membuatku tercengan dengan rasa seolah jantungku bisa merosot dimana hati berada.

Lalu ajaibnya, jantung itu berubah menjadi sebuah gumpalan daging yang ujungnya mencuat menyerupai batu panjang yang runcing. Perubahan itu sepertinya tidak berpengaruh pada Kudo yang masih berwaspada. Sedangkan aku malah was-was mengkhawatirkan nasibnya.

" _Mau mati dengan cara apa, Kudo-kun? Mati tanpa jantung atau mati tanpa kepala? Tenang saja. Prosesnya akan cepat sekali sehingga kau takkan merasa sakit. Juga aku bisa bebas dengan menghidupkan kembali Kaa-san!"_ tanya Gasai-san, dengan senyum ala Gadis Psikopat.

Benar-benar seorang Psikopat sejati seandainya dia masih hidup. Tubuhku sukses menegang seketika disini karena ketakutan walaupun kata-kata kejam itu nggak ditunjukkan padaku. Sedangkan orang yang diberi ucapan itu malah menyeringai lebar.

"Gasai-san, aku nggak memilih kedua pilihanmu itu. Tapi aku akan mengembalikan mata ini padamu sekarang"

"HAAH?!" Aku menganga lebar dengan ucapannya barusan. Dia sudah gila.

"Kudo! Apau kau mau mati perlahan-lahan dengan cara begitu disini?! Yang benar saja!" protesku.

" _Wakatta_. Hanya saja aku nggak punya pilihan. Kaa-san sudah menyetujui perjanjian itu dan aku harus memenuhinya sekarang." Jawab Kudo datar. Percuma! Menyembunyikan rasa takut seperti itu nggak akan mempan untukku!

"Tapi..."

"Lagipula, ini juga bukan mataku. Jadi aku harus mengembalikannya sekarang, Kaito." Kali ini, dia bicara lirih. Sangat lirih.

" _Baguslah kalau kau sudah menyadari hal itu. Sekarang, lakukan apa yang kau katakan tadi sekarang!"_ pinta Gasai-san cepat.

" _Iie_!" aku tiba-tiba menengahi obrolan mengerikan itu.

Gasai-san memandangku bingung. Begitu juga dengan Kudo. Aku melangkah mendekati Kudo dan memandang manik mata safir Kudo sejenak, lalu kembali memandang Gasai-san.

"Aku nggak akan biarkan hal itu terjadi! Aku nggak peduli kalau itu perjanjian atau apa, tapi aku nggak akan membiarkan kau untuk mencabut nyawa Kudo meskipun aku mati!"

Entah apa yang salah dengan ucapankusehingga membuat Gasai-san mengeluarkan airmata –darah dari pelupuk matanya. Sedangkan Kudo memandangku kosong.

" _Kaito-kun..."_

" _Tasukete_ , Gasai-san, jangan lakukan. Kumohon." Mohonku memelas.

Gasai-san memandang dalam mataku. Tiba-tiba dia terisak dan menjatuhkan gumpalan itu dan gumpalan itupun terbakar dan lenyap. Aku memandangnya iba.

" _Baiklah, kalau itu permintaan Kaito-kun, akan ku lakukan. Gomenasai Kaa-san. Aku memang bukan anak yang berbakti."_

Setelah mengatakan kata-kata mengharukan itu, dia lenyap. Atau tepatnya mungkin dia sudah tenang di alam sana. Entah bagaimana aku terduduk dan menghela nafas lega.

"Aaah syukurlah sudah selesai!" seruku lega. Aku memandang Kudo yang mengambil kembali kacamatanya dan memandangku kosong.

" _Doushite_ , Kudo?" tanyaku.

"Arigatou sudah menolongku, Kaito. Aku sekarang bisa tenang dan..."

"Dan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bisa menjalaini kehidupan keduaku dengan tenang." Jawabnya, dengan seulas senyum hangat.

"Oh, sama-sama. Dan aku lega kalau kau tetap berada di dunia ini Kudo"

"Eh?" Kudo mendekatiku dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku pasti akan tetap menahanmu di dunia ini jika ada hal seperti itu lagi, karena kau adalah sahabat terbaikku."

Kudo diam membisu. Begitu juga denganku yang baru sekali memandang tatapan matanya yang hidup. Ya kuakui kalau sebenarnya tiap hari tatapannya seolah seperti mayat hidup. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum lagi. " _Wakatta_. aku nggak akan melakukan hal itu lagi."

Aku tersenyum lega. Sekarang si misterius ini akan selalu ada disampingku.

"Kaito, mungkin suatu saat nanti kita bakal menemui hal yang lebih aneh lagi" gumam Kudo tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri."

Baiklah, meskipun dia sudah terasa lebih hidup tapi dia tetap misterius.


End file.
